THE WARS OF THE GAMES
by A01C92
Summary: Può davvero il puro caso trasportare una comunissima ragazza in un mondo che solo i più grandi accaniti giocatori di video games deidererebbero partecipare? I commenti sono ben accetti! :) Nella storia ci saranno riferimenti a molti più giochi però ho nominato quelli che mi sembravano i più importanti. Buona lettura!


Capitolo 1 – desiderio

Che noia! Anzi no! E' meglio che mia madre mi mandò a fare la spesa! Mi sono stancata di discutere con mio padre! Per carità gli voglio un bene dell'anima, ma quando litighiamo non lo posso proprio vedere. Dopo tutto l'unica cosa che gli ho chiesto è di regalarmi una console di gioco per il mio compleanno! Invece assolutamente no! Tra tutti i padri che mi potessero capitare devo avere proprio quello convinto che quegli aggeggi tecnologici facciano male, che sono violenti, poco educativi e senza una morale! Non è giusto! Con un sospiro sconsolato continuo a camminare per la strada, oggi non molto affollata, di Pisa. E' una giornata nuvolosa e fredda, ma in fondo non si sta male, soprattutto con addosso un bel cappotto pesante. Io e i miei genitori ci siamo trasferiti in questa bellissima città dopo essermi diplomata alle scuole superiori. Mio padre ha trovato lavoro qui, in una delle tante farmacie della città. Si, sono figlia unica, ma non sono stata viziata, anzi, mi hanno cresciuta con etica e buon senso, almeno credo. Sono una diciottenne molto timida e introversa, non ho amici e molte volte mi isolo dagli altri per paura d'essere ferita. In poche parole sono sola, ma per ora non mi lamento, almeno non molto. Ai miei genitori non avevo mai chiesto niente in tutta la mia vita, perchè non c'era nulla che attirasse veramente la mia attenzione, almeno fino a quel giorno fatidico. Proprio come oggi ero stata mandata da mia madre a fare la spesa, anche se per motivi differenti e per strada notai per la prima volta questo negozio chiamato Games Shop. Mi avvicinai per pura curiosità, ma non vi entrai dentro, guardai solo i televisori all'ingresso che mostravano le pubblicità di vari giochi. Avevo sempre pensato che i video games fossero stupidi e solo una perdita di tempo, quindi li avevo sempre ignorati. Stavo per andarmene quando un'altra pubblicità attirò la mia attenzione. Sembrava un gioco di guerra tra umani e alieni. Un uomo in un'armatura da guerra verde, con il volto coperto da una casco con una visiera arancione, combatteva contro alieni di varie forme e dimensioni, mi colpì profondamente! Strano! Poi arrivarono anche alieni con armature di vari colori, ma tra i tanti uno in particolare mi balzò all'occhio. Si trattava di un alieno senza armatura che veniva marchiato a fuoco e subito dopo questo gesto comparì il nome del gioco: Halo 2! Quando il trailer finì mi resi conto che il cuore mi batteva all'impazzata. Fu in quel momento che mi resi conto d'essermi innamorata perdutamente di un gioco per console. Mi destai quando mi accorsi che mi stavo avvicinando ormai al mio adorato Games Shop. Purtroppo a quest'ora era chiuso e le inferriate bloccavano l'entrata. Con sguardo triste guardai gli schermi oltre il cancello, che riproducevano trailer di giochi ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Appoggiai la fronte sul freddo ferro e fissai i trailer dei giochi che ormai conoscevo a memoria, ma ai quale non avevo mai giocato. Non m'interessavano gli sguardi che mi lanciava la gente quando mi passava vicina, semplicemente l'ignorai, volevo solo rimanere sola con il mio dolore. Proprio nel momento in cui stavo per sprofondare nella tristezza più assoluta, le due tv del negozio si spensero solo per un attimo per poi riprodurre il trailer di un altro gioco impressionante! Bayonetta! Il dolore sparì e fu sostituito dall'ammirazione. Così esso fu un altro di quei giochi che aggiunsi alla mia lista personale, non scritta, di quelli d'acquistare se mai fossi riuscita a comprarmi una console. Dopo tutto come potevo non desiderarlo! Lei era tutto ciò che non ero, cioè bella, forte, sicura di se, determinata e con un fisico da urlo! In confronto io ero una brutta ranocchia! Ero magra si, ma ero molto bassa, circa un metro e sessantacinque, non avevo curve provocanti e il mio seno non era nemmeno una seconda abbondante! Ogni volta che qualcuno mi guardava e iniziava a sghignazzare mi veniva un forte desiderio d'avere una delle pistole di Bayonetta e sparargli alle gambe! Invece io l'unica cosa che avevo per difendermi, se così si può dire, erano le unghie, anche quelle troppo lunghe per i gusti di mia madre. Con esse iniziai a graffiare il freddo ferro e a piagnucolare come un gatto rimasto fuori di casa. Sarebbe stato molto comico in un altro momento. Anzi lo era! Con uno sbuffo finale mi girai e appoggiai la schiena alla grata, poi alzai i miei occhi color miele al cielo nuvoloso di Pisa e lo fissai. Stava diventando buio ed era meglio andare a fare la spesa e tornare a casa, la temperatura iniziava a scendere. Quando iniziai ad allontanarmi sentii i miei capelli corvini legati in una treccia che venivano tirati all'indietro. Nello spavento mi girai di scatto facendoli volare, ma naturalmente non c'era niente. Mi grattai la testa perplessa. Avrei giurato d'aver sentito qualcuno tirarmi la treccia. Con una scrollata di spalle mi voltai di nuovo per andarmene, ma questa volta fui fermata da una strana luce molto forte, ma che non poteva essere dei televisori, la quale proiettò davanti a me la mia ombra. Stavo per girarmi a vedere quale fosse la fonte, quando due mani mi afferrarono per le spalle e senza darmi nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo mi spinsero all'indietro facendomi cadere in una luce intensa che mi accecò. Poi il nulla.


End file.
